Flindark
Flindark is a member of the /int/craft server, dating back to 0.5 (a short-term test server that was based in the Mesopotamian River-Valley area). 1.0 He is notable for his diplomatic work in forming the Eurasian Alliance in 1.0, as a founding member of Uyghur. He has had strong relations with other members, such as CYL, Teshup, Game_Tutorial, and Funiek. 10.0/"X" He had not done anything noteworthy since, until version X, forming the town of St. John's, which is a small town based off of the east coast of Canada. It is currently under the rule of the Atlantic Federation, and is in close economic relations to Boston and Halifax. St. John's became the Capital of the AF, and Flindark became the leader of the AF, after Mr_Lemon_Shot stepped down. It was defended and was a safe city to live in until the end of the iteration. 11.0 At the beginning of this iteration Flindark immediately joined and helped form The United Kingdom, with players such as AreNige, LightingLenin, ScottehM, Madhate, and several other players. Soon after he joined, he was elected Prime Minister of the United Kingdom, beating the only real rival, Madhate. It was 5 votes to 2. After a while, Flindark noticed some worrysome characteristics of his population. AreNige, also known as Beef, was known to taunt, meme, and try to initiate war with other factions. Meanwhile, Sealand, a large military platform East of the British Isles, was a rather radical ad trigger-happy settlement within the United Kingdom, that caused issues within NATO. During an Australian blowing the whistle on a top secret spy within ISIS, controlled by The Netherlands, Sealand members sperged the fuck out, threatened the Netherlands with military force, and harassed them until Flindark cancelled alliance with the Netherlands to stop comminication between the two cities. This is what many know as the cause of Netherlands leaving NATO to join the Eurasian Coalition. Sealand player LightningLenin onced threatened one of Korea's members at a NATO with death unless he stop speaking, only calming down after told to by Flindark. After these incidents, Flindark met with Mr_Lemon_Shot and talked about England joining the Eurasian Alliance, as it was down to France, the United Kingdom, and Norway at the time. He was aasked to kick Sealand and AreNige from his nation in order to join, and as both were percieved as problems to the nation before, Flindark agreed. However, many other UK playes did not agree, so some left England, and soon after, war broke out before grace at the Eastern opening of the English Channel, between Sealand, France vs. Russia, ISIS, Flindark, and Netherlands. The determined outcome was stalemate, as neither side could make any progress within this battle. However, there are multiple accounts on these events. This is from the perspective of Lighting_Lenin: "That, at least, is the version of events that he tells everybody, which differs in quite a few aspects from reality. The Korean member present at the NATO assembly repeatedly disturbed important talks that sought to establish if not friendly, at least peaceful relations between NATO and the Russians. His actions included interjections with claims of spies and the likes, threatening the outcome of the assembly massively. After being told, repeatedly, to be quiet or leave, threatening violence was the only way to make him. Furthermore, the actual reason for the United Kingdom abandoning its NATO allies was, unlike stated here, Flindark's fear of getting curbstomped by the Russians. As he told English town member ScottehM, he was "afraid of getting rekt by the Norsememes", "always opposed them and was on the losing side" and "wanted to be on the winning side for once", revealing himself as a spineless opportunist, and furthermore disrespecting the people that de-facto gave him power, not consulting any of the United Kingdom's citizens before cancelling the NATO alliances and joining the Eurasian Alliance. In essence, he thus acted as a full-blown dictator, which is evident by every single town member of England that still played defecting to Sealand, Brits in exile and for the time being under the protection of France. When he saw that his actions had not taken the desired outcome - mainly due to various raids on England by the exiled British that wanted to take back their homeland - he eventually abandoned the UK completely, and passed on rule the AlphaDrone, not before unclaiming every single chunk that England had." A few days after the event at Sealand, Flindark decided to move to less hostile areas, settling Kiev Ukraine, which is a quickly growing river settlement in Ukraine-occupied Russia. Category:Players